Falling
by harvest cleric
Summary: Ren and Yoh have ignored their feelings for the last time. For they have fallen for each other. YohRen. Dedicated to blackcat125.


Dedicated to blackcat125

My first yaoi songfic. Oh yea. This is of a couple that I'm starting to like. Yoh and Ren. I think they look so cute together :

Non-Yaoi are discouraged to read this. I don't see too many RenXYoh fans. But hopefully this will start some :D. So anyway. Like said in other fics, not much action from me soon until like, my next break. Like Thanksgiving or Halloween.

This song is Falling from Jade Villalon's album: "Jade". She is also known as Jade from Sweetbox. Yes, she sung Real Emotion and 1000 Words from Final Fantasy X-2.

I like this song a lot. Hopefully I'm not the only fan around here. Ok. So, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Shaman King.

Falling

------

A soft beat was heard in the long corridor. A foot tapping was also heard in the hall. Headphones on, back arched against the wall. His head placed on his knees while his arms were wrapped around his legs. He seemed to be in deep thought while listening to a mystifying tune.

I was falling, falling

Yoh always thought about the feelings of others. Never his at all. He was too busy trying to make others happy. Never seeing the need of his own. A selfless person, that he was. Always thinking of others. But whenever thought of his own thoughts, he always seemed in a daze. He never really took the time to think if he needed anything. Like he doesn't even to know himself. A soul in a the host of a stranger. And when he does think, about it, he's too scare to know.

I was running, running

He felt that he wanted to know more. But was too scared to find out that he'll be rejected. Sure people liked him. It's his smile that attracts them. The outer him. But what do they know? Do they even think that he's only doing what's best for others and not for him? That's why. He doesn't even know the inner him. Afraid that what he doesn't know will hurt someone else. Hurt him. That's why he shows one layer of his soul. One Yoh. Not all.

You're just crawling, crawling

He hides behind things. Not that anyone can notice. He hides behind his music, for comfort. Behind his smile, for safety. Behind himself, for protection.

No one knew how he felt. Well. Except for, _him_.

You're just hiding from it

He always thought of him as more just than a friend. More than just a rival. He helped him from the grasp of his father. He helped show him the light. Helped him revaluate from his dark side. He showed him the meaning of friendship. How to care for someone…

He never felt so much passion for someone. But, why? What was this feeling? Was this going to bring him down? Why feel this way? Ren thought that if he thought this way about _him_, if he even thought about him in anyway, it'll ruin him. It wasn't right. Wasn't it?

I was falling, falling

I was running, running

You're just crawling, crawling

You're just hiding from it

Was this the right thing? Yea, to just keep low. Play it safe. He can't put anyone in danger. He wasn't going to lose what's most important to him… but what was that exactly?

It's a shame, that you live on the safe side

It's a shame, you hate you hate to cry

It's a shame that your not fighting to get more

Sure he loved his fiancée. But not _love, _love. He just couldn't bring himself to do that. Besides. She loves his older twin brother. He looks exactly like him. But has a much different personality. Yoh didn't have a problem with it. He was happy for the both of them.

However.

He did feel alone. But he wasn't going to tell people that. People look up to him. He can't give them a bad impression on feeling depressed, sad, and alone. He had to make them happy before making him happy. That's what was important.

Was it to him?

Did he feel happy?

Does he not want to feel alone?

It's a shame that you never take a chance

It's a shame you never dance

It's a shame that you lived behind closed doors

Ren walked outside around the courtyard garden. He liked that place. Made him feel secluded and alone. Alone. How he hated to feel that way. He hated to feel that he needed to be with someone. Someone that'll make him feel safe. He wasn't much of an independent person. But how can he ignore himself? What good will that do?

Then the thought of _him_ entered his mind again. It gave him a headache. Why? Why must he think of this person in this way? He couldn't help that he felt attached to him. He couldn't just sit there and convince himself that he didn't feel something for _him_.

I was falling, falling

Yoh thought and thought and thought. There must be some solution to this pounding heartache of his. He thought of people that might help him. Horo wasn't much of a love guru and Manta never had any experience. Ryu's too busy chasing Lyserg and Lyserg is too busy running from Ryu.

He wasn't really ready to ask Anna or Hao.

Hmmm…

What about Ren…

Wait. Then his heart just stopped and his face went pale.

What about Ren?

Why doesn't he just go ask him? Why was he feeling that he couldn't see him without his whole body freezing? Why is he feeling his way? Surely he didn't whenever he was around Anna. Maybe a tiny microscopic bit. But not this major. It made him happy.

Ren…

Just saying or thinking his name made his face light up.

"I wonder what he's doing right now…"

I was running, running

Ren looked up at the sky. " I wonder what he looks like…" he thought. He hasn't seen Yoh in five years. Five long years since that Shaman Tournament.

Sure he changed. After all that milk he was drinking, he has to be as tall as him. His body wasn't too shabby either. Of course he worked out. A lot too. He wasn't too buff, but not to boney.

His fashion has improved. He wore traditional Chinese attire. But he requested that some were custom made for casual wear. Since the Shaman Fight was over, what was there to do?

A golden Chinese shirt hugged his chest as the wind blew. He sat down, leaning against the wall of a fountain.

He wanted to see him. He couldn't help the fact that he felt that way about him. Who wouldn't? But then again, he did have that arrogant fiancée to deal with.

He shook his head. He'll deal with that when the time comes. He sat up. All that mattered was getting the hell out of China. He had to see him. He couldn't hold it anymore.

He started to run to the airport.

He had to tell him.

You're just crawling, crawling

That he loved him.

You're just hiding from it.

Yoh sat up. He couldn't take it anymore. What other explanation could there be? He had to tell Ren. He didn't care if he was another male. He didn't care if he shut the door in his face. He didn't even care if… if he rejected his feelings. He had to confess to him. Confess that he has fallen in love with him.

I was falling, falling

I was running, running

You're just crawling, crawling

You're just hiding from it

Enough was enough. He's ignored his feelings before. But he wasn't going to do give up this emotion. Something he never felt. Ren ordered one of his three hundred and thirty-three jets to take him to Japan, and fast.

You think that it's weak not to resist

And you don't live you life you just exist

They had both been afraid of their feelings, fearing that it will hurt someone else. Never knowing the truth was really what would lead them to happiness.

But I won't be the one outside the fire

Ren reached Japan in an half hour. He was sick of the slow speed of the pathetic jet that could have taken him fifteen minutes.

Yoh ran as fast as his legs could take him. Thanks to Anna's training, he was able to make good timing but only to frown when he was told that the last plane to China just left. He mentally kicked himself for taking his time and not running fast enough. He walked out of the airport and headed towards the park. He had to think.

Ren looked all around Tokyo. No sign of him. It was getting late so he walked towards the park. He wanted to contemplate on what he was going to say. He didn't want to seem like he was desperate, but he wanted to keep his cool.

Yoh sat on a nice grassy meadow. It was his little secret haven for when he was hiding from Anna. He hugged his knees and looked at the stars.

Ren found a soft place to rest. He leaned his back on what he thought was a tree. He closed his eyes and thought.

Yoh's eyes widened as he felt something lean against his back. He slowly turned his head to see who or what it was. He couldn't make out what it was, so he poked it.

Ren twitched was he felt something poke him. He turned around to only see Yoh and feel his heart skip a beat.

Yoh gasped softly when he saw Ren. What was he doing there? And at the time that he was thinking about him. Ren, too, thought the same thing but sought this as an opportunity to tell him. He gulped and swallowed what was left of his courage.

"Yoh… there's something I want to tell you" he gave him a stern yet caring look.

And I won't be the one that's scared to fly

Yoh nodded and gulped as well. Blush ran across his face.

"I.. Uh…" he stuttered. Since he wasn't one to confess his feelings so easily, Ren was having a hard time. He looked at Yoh. Enough was enough… he had to tell him. He took a breath.

Yoh smiled and placed a hand on Ren's face. "I love you, Ren"

Ren sighed and smiled slightly. That was easy. Now all he had to do was tell him. He opened his mouth. No words. He thought quickly of what was the next best thing.

I was falling, falling

He slowly lifted his free hand to caress Yoh's face.

I was running, running

He traced Yoh's lips with his fingers. Yoh shivered from Ren's soft touch. They moved their faces inches from each others.

You're just crawling, crawling

Ren leaned in and captured Yoh's lips with his own.

You're just hiding from it

For the next couple of minutes, words weren't needed. They watched the stars in each others arms. Grateful that they can be themselves. Grateful that they can love with no boundaries.

For they have fallen.

For each other.

Yay! This is a present to my good friend blackcat125. I hope she likes it. Anyways, what do you guys think?

Please read and review

Ja Mata

Keiko


End file.
